


prompts: nonsexual acts of intimacy

by Lunarea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: cuma sekumpulan cerita pendek lagi nongkrong bareng. mungkin ada yang sedikit melenceng dari tema.
Relationships: Autumn Way/Winter Hope, Banyu Biru/Dmitri Anarghya, Bumi Samahita/Langit Somadhara, Gala Narasimha/Soma Diraya, Holly Osborne/Gravity Young, Kael Roth/Echo Leavitt, Lucien Faucheux/Clair Desrosières, Lukas Kalandra/Remedy Ananta, Noah Rosenberg/Theodore Campbell
Comments: 31
Kudos: 2





	1. boyfriend shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> from this [prompts meme](https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=131575591912300&id=101126614957198). various octps.
> 
> dan, karena nggak bisa milih lebih dari satu bahasa, perlu diketahui (atau nggak perlu sama sekali) kalo ini bakal ditulis dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia, tergantung karakternya.
> 
> atau tergantung mood yang nulis.
> 
> ya, gitu.

lukas terbangun saat satu tepukan—menyusul dua, lalu tiga—mendarat di pipinya. disertai juga dengan suara gemas anak umur 4 tahun. abby, tentu saja.

"papa, _wake up_! papaaa~! abby _hungry,_ mau makan."

astaga, siapa yang mengajari abby bahasa campur-campur begini, sih?

"papaaa~"

 _"yes, yes, abby, i'm awake,"_ lukas menguap lebar, lantas menggeliat. mau tak mau, tersenyum pula ia ketika abby mengikik lucu sambil memeluknya. "mau makan apa?"

"nasi goreng. adek bikin. ayo, papa!"

_adek?_

baru ia tersadar manusia yang tadi malam masih meringkuk di kasurnya kini tiada. sudah bangun rupanya. masak sarapan, pula! lukas melirik jam di nakas. jam 7, masih pagi. tumben-tumbenan anak itu bangun lebih dulu.

wangi harum nasi goreng menyapanya ketika ia melangkah keluar kamar. si oknum yang sudah dua hari menumpang di apartemennya itu masih sibuk lalu-lalang di dapurnya.

dan, _oh._

"kaos saya kegedean di badan kamu."

pemuda itu menoleh. "baju saya abis," ucapnya dihiasi dengan cengiran malu-malu. "nanti siang saya pulang ambil baju."

ada rona cantik di pipi saat lukas memeluknya dari belakang.

_remedynya yang manis. kelinci kecilnya._

"saya nggak keberatan kamu pake baju saya."

_kaus hitam yang terlalu besar. panjangnya hampir menyentuh setengah paha, menutupi sebagian celana pendeknya. gemas... dan ada hal lainnya, tapi lukas tak mau bahas itu sebelum remedy umur 21._

*

"adek! abby mau _strawberry juice!_ "

_ya. memang harus tunggu dulu._


	2. holding hands.

tahu adegan di aadc, di mana rangga gandeng tangan cinta waktu menyeberang jalan?

tahu bumi dan langit selalu terjebak di adegan serupa?

"gue nggak tau kenapa lo merasa harus gandeng tangan gue."

"jalanan rame, langit. kalo ketabrak gimana?"

"rame apaan? rame setan? motor aja nggak ada yang lewat!"

mereka cuma mau beli minum di warung seberang rumah bumi. sepi karena bukan jalanan utama; paling cuma ada tukang bakso lewat dengan gerobaknya. sisanya? boro-boro; angin pun enggan berembus.

tapi, tahu bumi keras kepalanya seperti apa?

_harusnya dikasih nama batu kali, bukan bumi._

"udah, diem. sekali-sekali nurut aja kenapa, sih."

jemari itu bertaut lebih lekat.


	3. washing hair.

"this is embarrassing."

"ssh. stop complaining, baby boy."

holly heaved a long sigh. in the meantime, gravity massaged his scalp gently and then rinsed his dark brown locks with warm water; the redhead did everything while whistling a song holly couldn't recall the name.

"isn't this nice?"

"what, washing my hair?"

gravity hummed cheerfully. "it feels like an old couple. nice and heartwarming, don't you think so?"

another sigh escaped from his lips. sometimes, holly couldn't understand gravity at all.

"i can feel nothing but embarrassment for having my hair washed by someone else when i'm this... _old._ "

"oh, come on! you broke your arm. it's understandable." gravity tapped his shoulder, signaling that he was done with it. soon, he felt a soft fabric rubbing his head as gravity dried his hair. "you know, i'm starting to think that, _maybe,_ i don't mind you breaking your arm. just once in a while."

the brunet huffed.

"you wish, little apple. you wish."


	4. falling asleep, head on my lap.

"kok, sudah pulang?"

"hmm."

"kencanmu gagal lagi?"

"hmm."

winter tak mempermasalahkan jawaban autumn yang hanya gumaman. pun ketika pria pirang itu merebahkan kepala di pangkuannya. dari raut kesal autumn, ia bisa menebak lagi-lagi kencan malam ini—si wanita, lebih tepatnya—tak seindah bayangannya.

_autumn yang banyak mau. salah sendiri._

samar-samar, ada bau alkohol hinggap di indra penciumannya. winter hampir mendengkus. sudah sebulan ini autumn membicarakan satu orang yang sama; wanita yang ia kenal di aplikasi pencari jodoh. sepertinya ia senang sekali dengan wanita ini. entah apa yang terjadi sampai autumn pulang cepat dengan tampang kusut. plus, setengah mabuk.

"masalahnya pasti lebih dari sekadar dia menjatuhkan garpu saat makan malam, kan?"

"dia punya suami." jawaban yang tak disangka-sangka— _dan terdengar menggelikan, oh tuhan._ "sialan, padahal dia cantik sekali. lebih cantik dari yang di foto. dan dia tahu cara membawa diri. _i really, really wanted to be with her until she asked me to be her boy toy. what the fuck."_

"serius?" ah, maaf autumn. sulit sekali menahan tawa. "kau tinggalkan dia begitu saja?"

"kuantar sampai depan rumahnya."

_"serius?"_

autumn, oh, autumn! hidup memang tak lebih dari panggung komedi untuk beberapa orang.

"sudah. tak usah dibahas. aku lelah, pengin tidur."

"pindah ke kamar, lah."

"nggak mau."

tatapan winter melembut. selucu-lucunya, ia tahu gestur ini. ketika autumn patah hati. ya, mungkin tak sepenuhnya patah, namun kecewa.

surai emas menggelitik lembut telapaknya ketika jemari winter menyusuri helai demi helai rambut autumn— _sudah sedikit panjang, harus segera dipangkas._ tak lama, kelopak turun menutupi sepasang mata abu kebiruan. tak lama pula, terdengar dengkuran halus, pertanda autumn jatuh terlelap.

_cepat sekali ia tertidur._

winter menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya lewat bibir.


	5. blanket fort.

it was almost midnight when he finally got back from a week of a business trip. it was exhausting and all he wanted was the comfort his bed could offer. oh, just how long could he be able to sleep until work shouted for his name again, he wondered.

what he didn't expect was when he opened his door and there was a fortress. a blanket fortress just right there, on his bed.

the culprit. of course, there was only one culprit.

"clair."

a blonde head protruded from under the stack of blankets. "you're home."

"yes. what are you doing?"

"trying to get some sleep."

"with those many blankets?" lucien wondered where the boy got those. "seriously, clair."

"it's cold," the boy said, defending himself—with some nonsensical reasons, lucien was almost sure. "and you weren't here, so it got colder than usual."

_nonsensical yet heartwarming._

clair. those icy blue eyes always knew how to melt his heart.

"i'm here now," he said after heaving a long, defeated sigh. "move over."

he climbed on his bed, slipping under the fort of blankets. he caught clair's smile before the boy shifted into his arms.

there was a waft of rosy scent combined with baby powder—lucien didn't know how to put clair's scent in words, but it was just like that. warm and comforting.

"i missed you, lucien."

lucien pressed a kiss against the platinum locks.

he missed his boy, too.


	6. sharing a bed.

_mata buah badam yang terpejam._

_hidung mancung._

_bibir mirah delima._

satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi ini, yang bukan ibu dan adik-adiknya, yang ia relakan berbagi tempat tidur.

dmitri adalah mimpinya. hanya sementara. berdiam di kamar ini, di kasur ini.

banyu meraih; tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi pucat pemuda di hadapannya. entah sudah berapa malam minggu ia lewatkan seperti ini. lewat tengah malam, dmitri sudah terlelap, mungkin bermimpi tentang ia dan permainan gitarnya yang acakadut. sementara, banyu masih terjaga, menatap sambil berandai-andai kapan waktunya akan berakhir.

tak mungkin selamanya. atau mungkin, namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengorbankan keadaan.

hanya sementara. saat ini saja.

_banyu hanya ingin mengecap cantiknya dmitri diam-diam, malam-malam._

"tidur, banyu."

_mata buah badam yang terpejam._

_hidung mancung._

_bibir mirah delima rekah membentuk satu senyum simpul._

banyu memagut bibir serupa mawar itu.

"kamu juga. jangan pura-pura tidur."

_mata buah badam kini terbuka. sewarna teh._

banyu tenggelam di kehangatan.


	7. scratching head.

"what are you doing?"

"what am i doing?"

echo looked up, eyes meeting with kael's, who stared at him like he was doing _nothing._ "you're scratching my head."

"well. yeah."

"and why is that?"

"they said that petting—or scratching, whatever—a pet's head is soothing. it's therapeutic, something like that," answered the redhead. "I guess it's true."

"... are you saying i'm a pet?"

kael smiled.

_"mine only."_


	8. sharing dessert.

"adek."

"re, jangan kasih."

"adeeek~"

"re, jangan."

"adeeek~!"

_"remedy."_

_"adek, abby want ice cream!"_

hati remedy terbelah dua. ingin menuruti lukas karena ia tahu betul konsekuensinya jika membangkang, namun dua bola mata bulat itu berbinar. ingin. _menuntut._

"abby, sebentar lagi udah jam tidur. gosok gigi dulu, yuk! abis itu aku bacain cerita, oke?"

"nggak mau! adek, _abby want ice cream_!"

suara menggemaskan yang tak bisa dilawan, serta pipi yang menggembung warna merah jambu. dua tangan abby menggapai, ingin _mencicipi_ sedikit dari es krim stroberi yang baru saja dibuka bungkusnya.

abby tak boleh makan manis di atas jam 5, harga mati. daripada tak tidur sampai lewat tengah malam.

"besok abby makan es krim, oke? aku jemput, lalu kita ke toko es krim. tapi sekarang abby tidur, ya?"

_"no! abby want ice cream! please, adeeek?"_

astaga, ia merajuk. remedy menelan ludah.

"oke, oke. tapi sedikit aja. janji dulu nggak minta nambah."

_"promise!"_

sepasang mata cemerlang yang berbagi warna dengan lukas itu menyipit membentuk dua bulan sabit indah. si empunya bersorak, mulut membuka lebar-lebar saat satu sendok kecil es krim stroberi disuapkan.

... tak peduli si papa sudah melotot sambil mencuci piring di dapur.

_maaf, ya, lukas. siapa suruh punya anak gemas begini._

"kamu temenin dia kalau nggak bisa tidur, ya. saya ada _meeting_ besok pagi, nggak mau ngurusin kesalahan kamu."

remedy meringis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sharing dessert tapi nggak sama bapaknya. iya, not sorry.


	9. shoulder massage.

theo watched as noah leaned against his chair, looking exhausted after working on the script for his next book. the older male was always tired, but this time it looked even worse.

"have the kids eaten?" noah asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"yeah. also tuesday has gone to bed. wed is still doing her homework."

being a single parent was hard, that was what theo learned from this family. having two children was hard, though it was worth the happiness they brought. it was just tiring at one point, especially when you got so much in your hands.

"i'll take a rest."

"you should." theo put his hands on both noah's shoulders, feeling how tensed the muscles under his palms. "hey, relax."

"things are harder lately. i just... i don't know how to relax when everything seems out of control."

"take it slow, noah," he said, fingers starting to rub the stiff shoulders, giving them a gentle massage. "you're doing okay. and besides, i'm here."

the novelist hummed. "i'm glad you're here," he said softly. "i'd rather have a hug than a massage, though. you're not so good at it."

theo couldn't help but laugh. he let the man pull him onto his lap, smiling when noah caught his lips into one innocent kiss.

"at least i'm good at comforting you, hmm?"

"and good at kissing. it's very important."


	10. book.

"adek, baca apa?"

"baca buku, abby."

"buku apa?"

 _animal farm._ lukas tahu apa yang remedy baca, tahu pula isinya dari awal sampai akhir karena _ia penyebab buku itu jatuh ke tangan remedy; favoritnya._ ia menatap remedy, sorot mata bersabda, "jangan jelaskan apa itu _animal farm_ ke anak balita."

"abby juga mau baca."

ujung matanya menangkap remedy menutup buku di tangannya.

"abby mau baca buku apa? _the little mermaid_ lagi?"

senyum kecil rekah di bibir lukas. abby senang sekali dengan _the little mermaid_ belakangan ini. sampai minta dibelikan baju ekor ikan, apalah. remedy sudah membacakan ceritanya berulang-ulang; buku bergambarnya sudah terlihat sedikit lusuh karena terlalu sering dibalik lembar-lembarnya.

"mau baca yang dibaca adek."

senyum kecil itu sirna.

"abby belom ngerti isinya."

"abby _understand._ "

lukas mendengus keras-keras. bocah kecil! kau tak mau mengerti jalan cerita segerombolan binatang perang lawan babi pengisap cerutu, tahu!

"buku yang lain aja, ya, abby? _snow white_ mau? atau yang kemarin papa beliin buat abby? apa judulnya? _hansel and gretel_?"

"abby mau baca yang adek baca."

gadis kecilnya duduk di pangkuan remedy seraya meraih si buku yang, sungguh, terlalu besar untuk kedua tangan mungilnya. dibukanya acak, lalu dibaca.

abby belum lancar membaca, namun rautnya serius sekali. macam mengerti saja. sesekali, jari-jari pendek itu membalik halaman dengan serampangan, lalu dibaca lagi. masih serius sekali.

ia bisa mendengar desahan napas panjang remedy ketika ia mengambil tempat duduk di sisi pemuda itu, di sofa ruang keluarga dengan tv yang menyala sebagai penggembira saja. lengannya melingkar di bahu remedy, membawanya mendekat untuk mengecupnya di pelipis. setelahnya, ia menjawil usil pipi gembil anaknya.

"eh, abigail. emang ngerti itu bacanya apa?"

"ngerti."

"apa?"

abby terdiam, mungkin berpikir. cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia menoleh, menatap remedy dengan mata bulat cemerlangnya. "adek, bacanya apa?"

lukas terbahak.


	11. when sick.

_"eh, langit! langit!"_

_"bawa ke uks, cepet!"_

_"heh, minggir, minggir. biar gue yang bawa. bilangin pak ahmad dia sakit, biar nggak merah absensinya."_

suara-suara terdengar seperti dengungan bising, namun rengkuhan hangat itu adalah satu yang pasti. kepala langit seperti dihantam godam; berat tapi ringan. berdenyut. panas dingin.

ia merasakan badannya terangkat dari lantai _bak putri digendong pangerannya_. ada bisik-bisik. bising. _diam. sakit kepala._

tak lama, tubuhnya menyentuh sesuatu yang tak keras, tak empuk. kasur. lalu suara-suara lagi.

_"kenapa langit?"_

_"demam, bu. badannya panas. dari pagi udah keliatan pucat, sih."_

suara-suara.

_harusnya masih ada obat demam. duh, kok habis di saat begini. nggak sebaiknya langit pulang aja, bu?_

suara-suara.

suara-suara.

_suara-suara._

menguping melelahkan. suara-suara itu lama-lama makin jauh— _ah, sebodo amat._

beberapa saat, semua seakan teredam. ada sedikit dengung di telinganya, namun tak lebih mengganggu dari sakit di kepalanya. terdengar pintu terbuka, lalu menutup setelah sebelumnya terdengar seseorang berkata, _"kamu tunggu di sini, bumi. ibu hubungi orang tua langit sebentar, biar dia dijemput pulang."_

_bumi._

nama itu seakan memaksa kelopaknya untuk membuka. _awas._ yang ia lihat pertama adalah langit-langit putih ruang uks. yang kedua, yang ia dapati ketika menoleh ke sisi tempat tidur, adalah bumi.

tatapan khawatir. tangan besar bertengger di dahi langit.

"eh, lo tidur aja. bu anna lagi hubungin orang tua lo. abis ini lo pulang."

 _ngapain di sini? pergi sana._ langit terlalu lemah untuk menyuarakan pikirannya.

"kaget gue, tiba-tiba lo jatoh. pas lagi di kantin, pula." ada kekehan pelan menyusul. "lo demam gitu, kenapa masih masuk, sih? harusnya tidur aja di rumah."

_karena ada ulangan matematika, bodoh. gue udah belajar semaleman, masa iya harus susulan cuma gara-gara sakit begini doang._

maniknya sayu menatap bumi yang masih nyerocos. sampai ia menyadari tangan bumi tengah menyusuri surai hitamnya.

halus. tenang.

_lo ngapain, bumi?_

kemudian, iris bumi menyapanya.

sorot yang tak bisa ia baca. tajam namun tak menusuk. tak menyakiti tapi menyebalkan (karena ia mulai merasa tatapan itu adalah daya tarik utama lelaki kurang ajar ini).

sedetak. dua detak. lalu tiga. dan empat.

"lo tau kita selalu terjebak di situasi klise? mau tau bagian klisenya saat ini apa?"

_apa?_

"gue pengen nyium lo sekarang."

"... berani nyium gue _lagi_ , gue nggak akan segan nonjok muka lo."

bumi nyengir lebar.

"masih punya tenaga buat ngancem, hmm."

jemari itu masih mengelus. netra gelap tak berhenti menatap.

_sedetak. dua detak._


	12. patching up wounds.

"buat apa kau ladeni, sih, orang itu?"

"salah dia tak bisa jaga omongan."

"kau ini bukan remaja temperamental lagi, way. gampang amat terpancing omongan orang. tahu sendiri dia mabuk. paling-paling dia lupa kenapa mukanya bonyok begitu bangun besok."

autumn mengerang pelan ketika permukaan kapas yang dingin lembab menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya. winter tak ragu-ragu membersihkan lukanya. dicocol keras-keras kapas beralkohol itu.

"tak tahu, lah. pokoknya aku marah."

itu bukan tabiatnya. hanya saja, kalau soal satu ini, ia jadi sedikit hilang kendali. ya, _sedikit._

_tidak sesedikit itu, sih._

"dia bilang kau _gay._ "

"nggak salah. aku tidur denganmu, kan."

sepasang netra itu sebiru angkasa di musim panas. _mungkin harusnya namamu summer._

_"you looked hurt. i lost it."_

_"because i looked hurt?"_

_"yes."_

pria itu tertawa. "manis sekali," ucapnya. ringan. tanpa beban perasaan. "terima kasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

plester putih melekat erat menutupi luka di sudut bibir.

_namun ada sedikit retak yang mulai membuka di sudut hati._


	13. bathing together.

gelembung-gelembung. busa lembut sewarna awan. gravity mendesah pelan; punggungnya menemukan nyaman di dada bidang holly.

hidup mereka bagaikan dongeng. atau kisah heroik. melawan monster? atau penjahat berkekuatan super? atau apa, penyihir gila? makhluk luar angkasa? entitas yang tak mampu kau hidupkan dalam rangkai kata? persis seperti itu.

aneh bin ajaib. tak masuk akal namun nyata adanya.

dan, di penghujung hari, ia hanya ingin merasakan hangat. supaya lupa kalau-kalau mereka bisa saja mati dengan cara paling _mutakhir._

"aku ingin tidur seharian penuh."

"jangan mimpi."

gravity mengeluh pelan. "aku ingin hidup normal. kadang-kadang."

"resiko mati dimakan _gargoyle_ lebih besar kalau kau tak punya kekuatan apa-apa."

"memang _gargoyle_ makan orang?"

"nggak tahu."

gelembung-gelembung. sedikit bergetar ketika gravity tertawa.

punggungnya masih menemukan nyaman di dada bidang holly, sementara jari-jemari memainkan busa lembut sewarna awan.

di penghujung hari, ya, di penghujung hari. mungkin begini juga cukup.


	14. your hair.

jari-jemari lembut mempermainkan helai-helai surai hitam. si empunya kepala sedikit-sedikit mengedip, semacam mengusir kantuk yang mulai merayap.

"kalau kamu terus-terusan gituin aku, nanti aku ketiduran."

"tidur aja. udah malem."

dmitri menggumam enggan. "nanti," ucapnya.

malas-malasan, pemuda ramping itu bangkit dari posisinya yang sedari berbaring dengan kepala beralaskan paha banyu. sudah hampir satu jam; begitu besar cinta banyu pada dmitri sampai-sampai ia tak mengeluh kakinya sudah kesemutan. pun ketika dmitri naik ke pangkuannya, memeluknya seperti bocah kecil ingin bermanja-manja, ia tak keberatan.

"kalau ngantuk, ya tidur."

"kalau tidur, tau-tau udah besok dan aku udah harus pulang. tugasku nggak bisa nunggu lebih lama dari ini, ingat?"

banyu tersenyum kecil. tidur bisa membunuh waktu. waktu ini terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh. waktu berdua dmitri. seperti ini. kayak perangko, meminjam istilah adit yang sudah ketinggalan zaman. tapi, tak salah. ia ingin lekat-lekat, erat-erat, mendekap harum lembut menguar dari tubuh hangat itu. menyesap _dmitri-_ nya.

"ya udah. begini dulu."

jari-jemari kembali lembut mempermainkan helai-helai surai hitam.


	15. falling asleep.

langit melempar pandang ke luar jendela. beton menjulang kini digantikan pepohonan hijau rindang. jalan mengecil dengan jurang di pinggir kanan; kelok maut membuat beberapa anak perempuan terpaksa memuntahkan isi perut.

berisik. sebagian besar masih belum letih bernyanyi-nyanyi, padahal sudah lewat tiga jam mereka terpuruk di kotak ber-ac ini. sebagian lagi memilih tidur, daripada mabuk darat.

karyawisata. langit ingin mendengkus. atau melolong tak setuju ketika mendengar pengumuman perkara karyawisata tahunan sekolah mereka. tak ingin pergi tak ingin pergi _tak ingin pergi._ ia benci bepergian, lebih-lebih kalau ramai-ramai dengan sekumpulan monyet liar begini. ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. kuping berdengung, perut bergejolak (ia satu yang juga kena sindrom mabuk darat). belum sampai tempat tujuan, sudah ingin pulang saja.

karyawisata. langit benci karyawisata terutama karena—

"diem-diem aja, nih."

nah. datang si raja monyet.

"berisik."

suara genjrengan gitar merdu di tengah celotehan ini-itu. kursi di sebelahnya kosong karena penghuninya sedang berkunjung ke bangku belakang, dan kekosongan itu dimanfaatkan oleh si monyet untuk mengempaskan pantatnya di sana.

"capek? mual?"

_ya, mual. lo duduk di situ bikin makin mual. dan muak._

kening melekat pada kaca bus, mata terpejam. masa bodoh bumi mau apa, langit tak mau peduli.

"jangan nyender kayak gitu, nanti jidat lo benjol."

"bacot."

terdengar kekehan pelan. "galak amat, mas." 

_sabar, sabar._

kali ini suara petikan gitar yang merdu di tengah celotehan ini-itu. entah lagu apa, langit tak tahu. melodi itu diiringi senandung halus; tak berlirik, hanya _na na na_.

_na na na na na na na na_

_na na na na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na na na_

sampai akhirnya _na na na_ itu berubah menjadi selimut nyaman, membisiki langit untuk _tidur saja, tak apa, na na na._

*

matanya terbuka. _apa, kenapa, bagaimana, di mana, dengan siapa._

lampu temaram. bus tak bergerak, _rest area._

selanjutnya yang ia tahu adalah ia tengah bersandar. bukan, bukan lagi di jendela bus.

dengkuran pelan terdengar menggelitik telinga. ada hangat yang sudah beberapa kali ia rasa. jarinya bertaut dengan milik seseorang di balik sarung yang dijadikan selimut— _he, sarung siapa ini?_

_dan, desir lembut yang sekali-dua kali datang._

langit tersadar.

bumi benar, mereka selalu terjebak di adegan klise film remaja.

"... si bangsat."

bumi masih ngorok, tak peduli langit sudah ingin menyepak kepalanya.

_hei, paling tidak mualnya hilang._


	16. a kiss on your forehead, a kiss on your cheek.

kecupan di keningmu. kau tersenyum dengan sorot polos penasaran.

"apa, gala?" tanyamu.

"nggak apa-apa," jawabku.

kecupan di pipimu. kau masih tersenyum. senyum sejuta watt tapi selembut sinar rembulan.

"kenapa cium-cium, sih?"

"nggak boleh cium-cium, soma?"

kecupan di kening. kecupan di pipi. kali ini punyaku.

aku tersenyum tidak sejuta watt, tidak selembut sinar rembulan. bukan masalah; biar kau tak marah dapat saingan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hubungan gala dan soma belom sampe sini. cuma berandai-andai.


	17. necktie.

"lukas, beneran nggak papa?"

"ya, nggak papa. emang kenapa?"

"kamu nggak takut diomongin orang kalo saya ikut?"

lukas terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam. ia mematut diri depan cermin, memastikan tak ada kerutan di pakaiannya, _pun di wajahnya._ pria itu lantas beralih ke kecemasan si kekasih yang tak mempan disembunyikan.

"kamu ikut nggak ikut, orang-orang juga bakal ngomongin saya karena pisah dengan kirana," katanya ringan. _"hey, it's okay."_

maniknya yang cokelat terang tersipu ketika bertemu dengan sepasang lubang hitam menghanyutkan milik lukas. rona merona menghias wajah kala bibir mereka bertemu.

"saya nggak mau kamu tambah diomongin. masa iya kamu dateng kondangan sama laki-laki."

"mara juga suka ajak luna ke pernikahan temen-temennya. mereka baik-baik aja, kan, sampai sekarang?" sekali lagi, sebuah cium sayang di bibir remedy. senyum lembut menyusul setelahnya. "kamu itu nggak pernah bisa pakai dasi yang benar."

remedy diam saja ketika lukas membetulkan letak dasinya yang sedikit miring ke kiri. diam saja ketika jemari pria itu mengelus lembut surai halusnya. namun, ia tak bisa menaham senyum saat bertubi-tubi kecup dilancarkan ke seluruh sudut wajahnya.

"saya khawatir, tau," ucap pemuda itu pelan sambil menyandarkan diri di tubuh lukas. harum maskulin menerpanya—kuat tanpa tedeng aling-aling, namun tak pernah gagal menjadi penenang.

"nggak perlu khawatir. _i don't even care about the world when i'm with you._ saya cinta kamu, titik. mau kamu nemenin saya malam ini, titik."

remedy terdiam. badainya teredam.

_saya cinta kamu, titik._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melenceng dari sasaran. ya paling nggak masih ada necktie-necktienya ya.


	18. back scratching.

"how is she?"

 _"she's fine. sleeping now. just,"_ noah could see theo wincing a little, _"she'll be awake if i stop scratching her back."_

the brunet chuckled. "yeah. it's her habit when she's sick," he said.

_"she was restless. when will you be back?"_

"i've got a ticket for this noon's flight. should be there before evening."

_"alright."_

it was a long day. the thing noah didn't like about publishing a new work was that he should go to some cities for talk shows and book signing events, which meant he should leave wednesday and tuesday alone at home. even though he could trust wednesday for taking care of her little sister, he couldn't help but still get a little worried, no? wed was only 14; she was independent, but there would always be something that a 14-year-old girl couldn't handle.

for an example, when tuesday suddenly caught a cold.

they were lucky to have theo. wed, instead of calling him, her very own father, called theo in the middle of the night when she found out that tuesday's body was feverish. he almost booked a flight immediately when theo texted him, telling that they were on the way to the hospital, though the younger man managed to assure him that everything was fine. it wasn't long until theo sent another message that said they'd been back home and tuesday was okay.

of course, noah couldn't stop himself from video calling him, just to make sure that everything was _really_ okay.

theo looked tired that noah felt sorry. it wasn't weekend yet. he must have a load of works to be done in the morning, yet he didn't think twice to rush to his house and bring tuesday to see a doctor. he seemed so sleepy, but his hand never stopped doing its job scratching tuesday's back gently while the little girl was fast sleep on top of him.

he felt sorry, yes, but at the same time, it was just so warm.

_theo was always warm._

_"you should go back to sleep. it's almost four; don't you have one more event this morning?"_

"not until twelve, so it's fine," he said. "but you do need to sleep. i'm hanging up, okay?"

_"yeah."_

there were two seconds of him staring at his screen, keeping his eyes on theo's figure, thinking about _could i be any luckier than this?_

"theo?"

_"hmm?"_

there were two seconds of him staring at his screen.

"thank you. i love you."

there were two seconds of him staring at his screen, keeping his eyes on theo's flushed face, thinking about _could you be any more beautiful that that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lagi-lagi out of context, tapi paling nggak masih ada konteksnya sedikit... kan?


	19. tears.

"lo kenapa?"

gala tak ingat pernah melihat soma menangis. ingin menangis, ya, pernah, namun seingatnya tak ada air mata keluar. anak aneh itu biasanya seperti kebal sedih-sedihan, namun kali ini ia menangis. ya, itu bukan keringat atau air apapun yang bisa kau pikirkan. itu air mata.

_soma-nya menangis._

alasannya? gala ragu ia akan tergerak untuk memeluk setelah mendengar alasannya.

"seumur hidup gue, gala," lelaki itu berkata di sela isakan _dramatis yang tak diperlukan,_ "ini pertama kali gue nonton _the lion king._ harusnya ada _warning_ kalo ini bakal menguras air mata!"

_"for real, diraya? are you five?"_

_"do you have a heart, narasimha? mufasa is dead! oh my god, simba, my poor simba!"_

gala memutar matanya. bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, tak pula dimengertinya jalan pikiran soma diraya.

_namun, tak kurang-kurang pula sayangnya pada si antik satu ini._

"udah, nggak." ia mengulurkan tangan, menyingkap surai halus yang menirai hampir menutupi sebelah mata soma, kemudian membungkuk, mencuri sedikit kecupan di bibir manis yang terasa sedikit asin karena ketumpahan air mata. "gue masakin apa aja yang lo mau, asal lo berhenti nangisin singa mati."

ada binar di sepasang netra warna cokelat yang ia cintai, entah pantulan genangan kesedihan semunya, atau karena tawaran gala.

"nasi goreng spesial buat hati yang terluka?"

gala melengos.

_"good grief."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sekali lagi, hubungan gala dan soma belom sampe sini. ini cuma pelampiasan karena saya mulai kesel sama progres perasaan mereka yang nggak maju-maju.


	20. slow dancing.

lucien never said no to clair. from buying him happy meals because he wanted the toy to letting him sneak into his bed in the dead night (and now that lucien had used to it, he couldn't even shut his eye a second without clair with him), to slow dancing to a song that wasn't really... suitable.

"what made you think this depressing song is right to be danced to?"

"nothing in particular. i just felt like to."

the answer was so typical. clair said whatever he wanted to say.

and, they were dancing. in the middle of lucien's bedroom with slow, frustrating melodies playing from clair's phone.

lucien never said no to clair.

with this guy's arms wrapping around him, hanging loosely on the back of his shirt, with his rosy scent lingering, with his soft hums, with his warmth, with his _everything_ _—_ lucien just couldn't say no to clair.

_i don't wanna slow dance_

_in the dark_

_dark..._


End file.
